(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing the eyeglass lenses.
(2) Related Art
In an eyeglass lens processing apparatus, each of the eyeglass lenses is held (chucked) between two lens chucking shafts and rotated, and a periphery of the lens is processed by a processing tool such as a grindstone so as to substantially fit a target lens shape. In the processing apparatus, a pair of lenses for right and left eyes are continuously processed in many cases. However, because the chucking shafts can hold only one lens, after one of the lenses has been processed, the lens must be removed from the chucking shafts, and the other lens must be held by the chucking shafts. This is annoying.